Evil Bitches, Love and Lemsip
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A Birthday fic for the lovely Casy Dee, who wanted Series 2 with "some tears, a happy ending, Connor being protective, and just a touch of angst".


Evil Bitches, Love and Lemsip  
2012 Evenstar Estel

Connor had been listening silently at the bottom of the steps for the past five minutes or so. He'd arrived home after nipping out to the shops to fetch the things Abby needed to help get well again. After the hours in the cold water, and her ordeal on the other side of the anomaly, she'd caught cold and was terribly ill with a fever. She was too weak to do much beyond sit on the couch sweating and shivering. He'd been a good friend and doted on her, trying to make up for his stupid avoidance of admitting that he had indeed told her he loved her when their lives had been hanging in the balance, and Abby over the cliffs with a Mer creature's open maw awaiting her below. Ever since he'd been trying to summon the courage to repeat the words, but they still couldn't quite make it past his lips again.

The more days that passed, the easier it was to not tell Abby that he loved her, despite the fact that he became more hers with every second he lived. The spanner in the works was Caroline, who, if Connor was honest with himself and he was inclined to be so as he walked home from the chemist's, was definitely not the woman for him. She was beautiful, smart and they had plenty in common, but there was no spark, no joy and not a speck of love. There wasn't even that much lust. He didn't really want Caroline in a sexual way when he actually thought about what it might be like and she seemed to turn from him every time he tried to touch her anyway. Even with the pecks on the cheek she allowed him after their dates seemed to take all her mental fortitude to remain pleasant as he leaned in. He wasn't completely blind. He could tell there was something off about Caroline. He went along with the game they seemed to be playing because, frankly, he couldn't be with Abby.

There was something about his best friend and flatmate that evoked such love and empathy in him. She had a tough exterior and pretended to be impervious to the barbs that life threw at her, but he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. It was his own cowardice that got in the way of letting him show her that he understood. He knew she was vulnerable, just like he was. He knew her heart was just as wounded and lonely as his.

What he didn't know however, and nor would he until he found his courage, was that Abby needed him to be the one to take her hand and lead her down the path to love and togetherness. She was too scared and too broken to do it herself. They were a pair of very confused, very wounded and very much in love friends.

Connor had been thinking about how best to broach the subject of maybe he and Abby becoming more than friends whilst he'd been walking back from the chemist's. He really loathed living in limbo with wanting what he was pretty sure he couldn't have, and having something he was pretty sure he didn't want. He'd more or less made up his mind to tell Abby he loved her, perhaps as he was passing her a heated cup of Lemsip.

He entered the flat as silently as possible just in case Abby was sleeping. She'd had a rough night and needed her rest. He shut the door slowly until he heard the latch click and that was when he heard the voices.

"Caroline, I'm sick and I'm exhausted," Abby sighed. "I don't know where Connor's gone or when he'll be back. He's forgotten his phone again."

"In that case, I'll make myself at home and wait," Caroline replied, her tone none too warm towards Abby.

"It's really best if you don't," Abby replied icily. "I have a fever and a stuffed up head. Wouldn't want you catching it, would we?"

"Oh don't worry about me, Abby. I never get sick. My body is a temple. If I ate all the pizza you did and drank as much cheap beer as you do, I'd be sick all the time too. I'd probably also have all those age lines of yours. I can recommend an excellent moisturizer if you like."

Connor cast a glance up the stairs, seeing the back of Caroline and her crisp white trousers, and his Abby, looking bedraggled in her pyjamas, her nose red and her eyes watering. He wasn't sure, but he thought maybe she was crying a bit.

"Just go," Abby sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Just go, please?"

Connor frowned at the way Abby said _please_, she sounded like she was begging. Abby had always stood up to Caroline's taunts. He'd pretended to ignore that distasteful aspect of his 'girlfriend's' personality, but right now, she just came off as a bully. Abby was at her most vulnerable with her fever and aching body. Connor was about to dash up the stairs when Caroline took him by surprise with her next words.

"Oh come now, Abby, we both know the score here. You just want me gone so Connor can coddle and faun over you when he gets back. You might act aloof to him and rebuff his pathetic advances, but we both know you're in love with him. Your problem is that you're weak. You act tough, but inside you're just a scared little nothing."

Connor was proud to see Abby stand herself up straight and thrust her chin out defiantly. She wasn't weak or scared and Connor hoped Caroline's claims were true.

"And you are a vapid, twisted little manipulator. Connor's gonna wake up one day and realize that you don't love him! In fact I don't even think you like him! You're playing a game with him, I know it. Your sweet saccharine smile is just a mask. A mask hiding a very ugly person. Connor's a good man and he deserves better than you."

"Connor's a fool. You're jealous. It's all rather pathetic."

"And as soon as he gets home, I'm telling him exactly how you feel about him, and he'll believe me too."

"Oh I doubt it Abby, very much so..." Caroline closed the distance between them and got right in Abby's face. "It's like I said, you're a scared little nothing. That's why your stepfather got to have his way with you whenever he wanted."

Connor's jaw dropped. He'd honestly never witnessed anyone be as cruel and heartless as Caroline had just been. He felt stricken and ill as he observed Abby's eyes go wide and the tears fall down her cheeks. She's been absolutely blindsided by Caroline's attack. Her entire body began to shake and she staggered back from Caroline.

He knew about Abby's past. They were best friends after all and when Abby got a little drunk, she got sad. It had been on one of their movie nights that she'd confessed how she'd been abused as a teen. He'd held her, she'd cried and come morning they'd seemed to have mutually decided not to say anything about the night before. Connor knew that Abby knew she could trust him never to repeat her words. Right now however, she probably believed he'd betrayed her and told Caroline.

Connor could practically feel Caroline's smirk through the back of her head. Abby made a hasty retreat and Connor breathed in and out deeply several times trying to calm himself. His decision about Caroline was cemented now. It would be easy to rant and rave at her about what she'd just done, but he wanted her gone and out of his and Abby's lives as quickly as possible. He opened the front door and closed it with a slam before quickly making his way up the stairs.

"Connor!" Caroline beamed, turning around. Connor wondered how he'd ever been blinded to her true nature. It was so clear to him now. Connor moved passed her and put the plastic bag with the things from the shop down on the kitchen table.

"I'm glad you're here Caroline," Connor said evenly, turning to face her.

"I thought maybe we could pack a picnic..."

"Actually, can I have a look at the flat key I gave you?" He held out his hand and she was confused for a moment before digging into her purse and removing the key to his and Abby's flat and placing it in his palm. His hand closed around it and he looked her straight in the eye. "Thanks. Now, get out."

"Pardon me?"

"I said, get out. Leave. I never want to see your face ever again so long as I live."

"Connor, what's going on?"

"Caroline, to be frank, you're a bitch. I suggest you get out before I throw you out, and if you ever come near Abby again, I won't be held responsible for my actions!"

He must've been convincing enough because Caroline was gone in a flash, hurrying down the stairs and out of the flat and their lives for good. Connor let out a heavy sigh and took off his jacket and shoes. He had a lot of making up to do with Abby, and a lot of love and comfort to give her. He hoped she was willing to accept it.

He didn't knock on her bedroom door, but walked straight in to the darkened room and shut the door behind him. Her small body was curled up on the bed and though she was silent save for her sniffles and ragged breathing, he knew she was sobbing into her pillow. He eased down on the bed behind her and pulled her back against his body, tucking his knees up behind hers. She was too upset and too ill to protest in any way. His arm tightened around her waist and his hand found hers, taking hold and threading their fingers together. He nuzzled the back of her head with his nose before putting his lips to her ear.

"I didn't tell her, please believe me," he began. "I'd have _never_ ever betrayed your confidence, especially about something as big as your stepdad. Never!" Abby let out a wounded sound and Connor hugged her all the tighter. "I said it, that day on the cliffs, you weren't imagining it. I told you I loved you and I meant it." She looked back over he shoulder at him and he smiled down at her. "I love you, Abby Maitland, with all me heart." He leaned down as if to kiss her, but she put her other hand up.

"Don't! You'll get sick. I don't want you to get sick too," she spoke.

"Does that mean if you weren't sick, I could kiss you?" Abby sniffled, red nosed and weeping and nodded her head. "It'll be worth it. So so so worth it!" Before she could protest any further, he snuck around her hand and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her respond and he smiled. He pulled away after a few moments and lay his forehead to hers. "Abby? Um... we should talk."

"Later, Conn. To be honest, I feel like rubbish and I'd like to just go to sleep."

"Ok, 'course, sorry." He pulled away, but Abby wouldn't let him go.

"Stay? Hold me? Just till I fall asleep."

"Longer, if you like. I got you some Lemsip, Lucozade and Paracetemol if you need it. And I'll make me mum's famous chicken noodle soup for dinner too. I'll take good care of you." They settled back down with Connor wrapped protectively around Abby, his thumb stroking her hand as he held it and his lips gently kissing the shell of her ear. Just as he was beginning to doze off, Abby nudged him.

"I love you too," she whispered. Connor smiled.

!*!*!

A week later, Connor and Abby's lives had undergone a significant change. They'd spent the weekend holed up in the flat, with Abby getting over her illness and Connor waiting on her hand and foot. After her fever broke she felt immeasurably better. While she'd been sleeping Connor did some investigating. It bothered him greatly that Caroline had known about Abby's troubled teens years. Her stepfather had been in prison for a decade and while the records of his arrest and trial were public, it wasn't as if he was anyone that should be more known than any other criminal. His last name wasn't Maitland, and he was largely forgotten, especially by Abby.

Abby had sought counselling for many years to help her heal from her abuse, and those records were private. He had looked at her personal file when he'd hacked into the ARC's systems, just for fun and to prove that he could do it, but he hadn't pried into what he'd discovered. He wouldn't have been able to look her in the eye if he'd read about what had gone on. Very few people had that same level of access and he couldn't imagine Lester having shared the knowledge he was privy to. That left a short list of suspects and it didn't take Connor long to discover that there was a connection between Oliver Leek and Caroline Steele.

Connor gathered his evidence and presented it to Lester on the Monday. After a pat on the back and a "Good work, Temple." from Lester, Connor had left to return home to tend to Abby. Before the end of the work day, Oliver Leek had been arrested on treason as well as a few other charges Connor was sure Lester had embellished upon. It had all unravelled from there. Helen Cutter's involvement with him was discovered, as was her secret base, her army of clones, and so on and so forth.

Normally Connor would've wanted to be part of the action, but Abby was still poorly and choosing her over the other was no contest. Besides, the way she kept dropping little _I love yous_ at him just to see him blush made him unfit for official duty. It was hard to concentrate on bringing down a lunatic she-villain when one was dumbstruck by love and so distracted that one was walking into walls whilst daydreaming about one's new girlfriend.

By week's end, Abby was well on the road to recovery, and the pair of them couldn't keep their hands off each other. Connor was punch-drunk on Abby kisses and their heated make-out sessions were making it hard not to jump straight into bed together. Abby had in fact suggested that they take things slow and really cement their bond before taking it to the next level. Connor agreed, despite what his libido was telling him. He wanted to do right by her and build the sort of relationship that could last. Besides, he'd always wanted to woo a woman properly and Abby was rather enjoying being romanced. Connor was chivalrous, romantic and kind - all the things Abby had never had in a boyfriend, and everything she'd always wanted as well as needed.

However, by Friday night, Connor was feeling sluggish and had a terrible headache. Come Saturday morning he was very much in the state Abby had been, running a fever, aching all over and generally feeling like the walking dead. Abby chastised him for that first kiss of theirs and chided him that he had no one to blame but himself for his present state. That was before she lovingly welcomed him into her embrace and he cuddled up to her with his head pillowed on her breasts as she stroked her fingers soothingly through his hair and pressed play on Season 1 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer for him. She tucked a blanket around his shoulders and told him she loved him.

As Connor relaxed, he came to one conclusion - to have faith in the good things in his life: friendship, love and Abby.

As well as Lemsip.

The End


End file.
